Don't you ever think that again
by Grace-1997
Summary: Rocky is sitting at Crusty's, thinking about what happened the past days. Cece finally came out to the rest of the gang because of her dyslexia and now everyone is nicer to her and she's in the middle of the attention. Rocky really loves her best friend but she just feels left out and not loved. Can a certain glitter-boy proof her, that she's wrong? Runther Shot for GlitterGirl123!


**Hay guys! :D**

**Well, i just had a long and good talk with a good friend here , also known as GlitterGirl123 and since i know, i was really cheesy, especially with Cogan the last time, (my entirely fault, I'm totally addicted) i thought i make a One Shot now, for Runther and Rocky's fears and feelings.**

**GlitterGirl123 you said, i'm sometimes a bit to caught with Cece and her problems and i know that you're right but this One Shot is for you and all the Runther fans out there :)**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I'm not paying for any grammar mistakes and i don't own anything!**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Rocky is sitting at Crusty's, thinking about what happened the past days. Cece finally came out to the rest of the gang because of her dyslexia and now everyone is nicer to her and she's in the middle of the attention. Rocky really loves her best friend but she just feels left out and not loved. Can a certain glitter-boy proof her, that she's wrong?**

* * *

**At Crusty's**

**Rocky's POV:**

I was just sitting at Crusty's, thinking about what happened the past days.

It happened a lot and i mean like really a lot.

To much, i would even say.

Well, for starters, Cece finally decided to tell that she has dyslexia, even though it was really hard for her.

I was really proud of her but it didn't really turn out, like we thought.

She thought, that most of the gang will annoy her because of her dyslexia and i had to say, at least at the Hessenheffer's, i was also sure of that.

Well, but damn we were wrong.

They all had pity for her and the whole attention in the gang is now only on her.

I really love my best friend to death but it's sometimes really annoying and i also kinda feel like the third wheel.

Always to hear , how great Cece was, even though she had dyslexia is pretty annoying.

I mean, dyslexia isn't that bad.

Millions of people have it and Cece is just one of them.

I sighed at the thought.

Sometimes i really didn't understand the world.

I meant, it's not like she was dying because of it, soon.

Okay, maybe i was a bit jealous but she really was just like 'Oh, i'm so pour' and so now, that the whole gang knew it.

I knew, that this will blew off soon, but it was still annoying.

I'm her best friend and i had to hear that everyday.

Well, the only one, who wasn't all guilty for her was Gunther.

Sure, he also apologized to her, (they even were something like friends now and not frenemies or something like this anymore) because of all the insulting and so on in the past but he didn't give her an extra credit.

He also did a lot with me the past days to cheer me up and it was really cute.

I groaned, as suddenly a familiar voice asked me: ''Rocky? Why are you sitting here all alone and what's up with the groaning?''

I looked up in to the big piercing blue eyes of Gunther.

Did i tell you, that i still have a crush on him?

No? Oh, well. Now you know.

''The same as usual. Cece is still enjoying all the pity.'' , i replied and Gunther chuckled, sitting down to me.

''Well, actually we couldn't blame her, don't you think so? She had to keep it a secret for over 10 years.'' , he said to me and i just groaned.

I knew, he was right but it was still annoying.

''Besides... Stop thinking about Cece. You're also important and all this will soon blow off and then everything is okay again. In the rest time, you have me as your personal punishment.'' , he added and i couldn't help but laugh.

He really knew, how to make me laugh.

If only he would feel the same...

He was anything but a punishment and he was an amazing friend and also my crush as well.

''You're not a personal punishment. You're my personal miracle. You help me to not creep out with all of this. I just totally feel like the third wheel and like i'm not important anymore.'' , i told him honest with tears in my eyes.

**Gunther's POV:**

''You're not a personal punishment. You're my personal miracle. You help me to not creep out with all of this. I just totally feel like the third wheel and like i'm not important anymore.'' , she told me honest, with tears in her eyes and my eyes widened a bit.

She always was a bit sad, but didn't talk about it so open until yet.

My little cupcake shouldn't be sad.

You ask why my little cupcake? Well, i kinda fell for Rocky Blue.

Creepy, i know but i couldn't help it.

She was perfect in my eyes and i didn't get why all attention was on Cece, when she had such an amazing best friend.

Well, but it was cute, what she said.

I took her hand and she looked back in to my eyes.

''Rocky, don't be so sad. You're totally important to me and i can't see you like this. My little cupcake shouldn't be sad at all. You're amazing. Even better than Cece in my eyes.'' , i said to her.

Her eyes widened a bit and then she smiled weak.

''You don't have to say that, to cheer me up. I know, that Cece is better than me.'' , she replied, looking down again.

I put her chin up with two fingers and then told her: ''Never. You're smarter, better looking and my little cupcake. You're everything a boy could wish for. Everything I WISH for.''

Rocky now had tears in her eyes again but i could tell, they were out of joy.

Does she like me, too?

That would be so awesome!

''You really mean that?'' , she asked me in disbelieve and i just nodded.

''You are amazing Rocky. You're the best person i know and the kindest , too. Everyone should take you as their idol, because i know, that you really make a change. Cece is a nice person, but you're so much better.'' , i replied, honest.

She grinned wide and then leaned to me.

I leaned in, too and we met in the middle in a passionate kiss.

It was great.

Fireworks, electricity, everything.

As we broke apart after 10 seconds i put an arm around her and said to her: ''Don't you ever think, that you're not good enough. In my eyes your perfect.''

That was the truth and only the truth.

I didn't know anyone better, than her and i want to have her so badly.

Well, she kissed me back. That was a good sign, right?

Rocky smiled and pecked my lips.

I felt only from the peck, tingling at my lips again and i could've screamed in joy.

Then she replied: ''As long as i'm your cupcake, i don't have to think that anymore. You make me feel complete. I never felt better with anyone but you and i thank you so much for that.''

I smiled at her and then we kissed again.

She smiled against my lips and i could only smile as well.

Rocky was happy again and i'm overwhelmed with joy as well.


End file.
